


Safe TW (Request)

by outofordxr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lot's of crying, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofordxr/pseuds/outofordxr
Summary: You didn’t know what had happened, or why it had happened. You did know that no shower, isolation, or apology would ever fix the damage it had caused. Still smelling the suffocating musk of their cologne, you gag and prop yourself against the wall of some back alley building. You coughed into a choked off sob, your whole body shaking; legs threatening to collapse out from under you.





	

Request: Can you write a one shot where Sam and Dean find the reader after she is sexually assaulted?  
You didn’t know what had happened, or why it had happened. You did know that no shower, isolation, or apology would ever fix the damage it had caused. Still smelling the suffocating musk of their cologne, you gag and prop yourself against the wall of some back alley building. You coughed into a choked off sob, your whole body shaking; legs threatening to collapse out from under you.  
I can’t stay out here… I need to get some place. You blink back more tears and slip two quarters from your coat pocket as you stumble to the pay phone at the corner of the street. Knowing his number by heart, you punch it into the metallic box and listening to the anxiety feeding rings.  
“This is Dean Winchester. If this is an emergency--” sobbing into the mouthpiece, you press the end call button and call Sam instead.  
“Sammy, please pick up…” You plead while the monotonous, merciless tone beeps at you. Finally it stops.  
“Hello?”  
“Sam? Sammy, it’s me, (Y/N).” You almost smile, voice weary and unstable. You push hair behind your ear and stand there, almost crying from the sheer happiness of hearing his voice. “Wh-where are you? Dean-o didn’t answer.”  
“He’s in the shower. What’s up? You sound terrified-- Are you on a case?” he asks, voice peaking in concern. You close your eyes and bite back a cry.  
“Can you please just come get me? I’m in Wichita…” You beg, and he complies. He stays on the phone with you until the Impala pulls up. You hug yourself and slide into the front seat beside him. Sam reaches out to rub your knee soothingly, but you see it as threatening instead. Shifting away, you give him an apologetic look.  
“Do you want to talk now or…?” he gives you the look and you look away. Sam Winchester understands and pulls away from the curb. You were so tired, but you were too mortified to sleep. The man’s hand prints seared themselves into your skin and his predatory eyes haunted you when you closed your eyes. You sighed shakily and waited instead, until you arrived at the hotel.  
Dean sat outside in a tee shirt and jeans, hair sticking up and wet as he watched his car pull into the space before him. He pushes off of the fence of the sidewalk, but makes no move to approach either you or his brother. You were led into the hotel room by Sam and Dean, both boys extremely worried. Dean showed it in his usual, hard as steel facade.  
Once you all were seating and you were not intimidated by the larger men, you began sobbing. Voice hoarse, you yelled out, “You’re going to think I’m a whore!”  
The men moved closer, looking taken aback and afraid for you. They tried to hug you or touch your hand, but you jumped and pulled away. Giving eachother a fearful look, the two brothers took a step back and you hugged yourself again, shaking and crying. They sat and waited for you to calm down but it never came.  
“(Y/N), can you please tell us what happened?” Sam asked softly, watching you with worry. Dean sat down and placed his head in his hands. You sniffled and nodded hesitantly. Everything hurt; their eyes on you, your legs, your throat, all of it.  
“I-I was at a b-ba-ar,” You hiccupped and wiped your nose on your sleeve, looking up in fear. “There w-was thi-is guy who-- He was og-gling me and when I l-lef-ft, he foll-owed me. He st-started touching m-me and he told m-me that i-if I didn’t take my clo-othes off, he’d ki-ill me--”  
You start sobbing again and they understand suddenly. Dean’s face changes as he looks up and his jaw clenches. Sam wipes his own eyes, mouth grinding in thought. You cower as you realize you had made a mistake by telling them. Dean stands and grabs his coat, and you stand as well, terrified, “D-Dean-o? Please, I d-don’t want to cause an-ny trouble, Dean.”  
“I’m going to hunt this bastard down, and I’m going to fucking kill him,” the elder Winchester growled. You started to protest but he was already walking toward you and pulling you in for a hug. Wriggling, you make noises of displeasure. Dean hugs you tighter and says, “You honestly think I would hurt you? (Y/N), I’d never do anything to you.”  
You cry out and push away. Hugging your midriff in terror, you gave them both a pitiful look. Dean slid the jacket off and took a tentative step toward you. He stretched out an arm, palm up in a welcoming gesture. You sniffled softly and hesitantly placed your own hand in his. He gave it a reassuring squeeze and you squeezed back, wiping your eyes as the final waves of tears left you. You turn to Sam and frown.  
“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t’ve yelled or pushed you.” You murmur softly. Sam nods in understanding, telling you not to apologize. Dean rubs your hand slightly with his thumb and asks, “Do you want to go to the hospital at all?”  
You shake your head no and reply, “I’d like to take a shower first… C-Can we go tomorrow?”  
Sam and Dean share a glance, and Sam takes his turn, “(Y/N), I respect your choice, but are you sure you want to risk washing evidence away? I’ve read that rape-- Erm, assault kits work best directly after--”  
“I just want to wash off. Please…”  
“Okay.” he nods, concern all over his face. “Do you need one of us in there with you?”  
“Is there a lock on the door?” They both nod. “A window?”  
“No windows. We can sit outside the door.” Dean responds. You’re silent for a beat before you slowly nod.  
“I… I’d like that.”  
You take their hands one by one and squeeze tight like a hug, before saying, “I want--” Sigh. “I want to learn to trust you both again.”  
They smile weakly in agreement and you pull away, shuffling to the bathroom.


End file.
